Worst Nightmare
by Maka.Meister
Summary: Maka could live with keeping her feelings from Soul a secret, at least until she thinks that he's really dead for a whole 5 seconds. Then everything changes and she realizes that life is too short.
1. Remembering

**Happy Sunday everyone. **** this was going to be a chapter in my one shots folder but it ended up being a lot longer that I thought it was going to be so I decided to make it a story of its own. SOMA based obviously. **

**I (still) do not own Soul Eater or its characters in any way. *sigh***

"_**Right now, I wish you were here with me**_

_**Cuz right now, everything is new to me**_

_**You know I can't fight the feelin"**_

_***Right Now- One Direction**_

I can't eat, can't sleep, shit I can't even read a book to calm my nerves. I need to see him. I need to know that he's really okay. The calls and texts from him help sure, but I need to feel him, to be in his warm embrace, to intertwine my small fragile fingers in with his long slender ones. It's been two weeks since I almost lost the most important person to me. Soul. He's my best friend, my partner, my weapon. It's been like this for over 3 years now and we've almost lost our lives more times than I can count. He's arrogant, rude, the biggest procrastinator I've even seen, and lazy. On the other hand though he always has my back, always protects me and puts my needs before his own. He's tall, lean, and muscular. He's got the rarest crimson red eyes and oddly sharp teeth that would make most people cringe but to me it just made him even sexier. We always fight but never go to bed until we have resolved the issue which usually entitles a few Maka chops from me and him apologizing in the end even if he was right because he knows me so well. I'm Maka Albarn; bookworm, over achiever, and stubborn as all hell.

-_Two Weeks Ago_-

I got home from classes and immediately went to lie down on the couch. Something was just off with me today and this time it was more than just the usual feeling of emptiness that had been going on due to the fact Soul was halfway across the world on a mission with Papa and a few others. I had this terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen and I didn't get these feelings often and since I was having this stomach turning feeling, I had spent the majority of today scanning in on Soul's wavelength every what felt like 5 minutes to make sure that he was okay. I can't sense most souls that far away but Soul's I would forever be able to find anywhere because his soul was basically a piece of my own.

-_And then it happened_-


	2. Terrified

**Good (late) evening everyone! Wow! I've got to say, this story has got more faves and follows than any of my other ones so far and I am so happy about this! I wanna give a special shout out to _The Blood Cloak_, because she gave me the best review ever and yeah, it made me all giddy inside like the fangirl that I am. haha And again, I'm really sorry that these chapters are super short, I know that's lame but like I said before this was supposed to be a one shot story that just ended up being way too long for that and I haven't finished the story yet so here's another short chapter! Enjoy my fellow nerds! :)**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. If I did, Soul and Maka would have kissed at least once in the manga and/or the anime. **

"**All those crazy things we did  
didn't think about it, just went with it  
you're always there, you're everywhere  
but right now I wish you were here"**

***Wish You Were Here- Avril Lavigne**

-_And then it happened_-

I was in our living room sitting indian style on the couch wearing my light pink pajama shorts and one of Soul's hoodies hunched over the glass topped table we had bought at a resale shop in Death City for the living room. Though right now you could not see said glass because of the amount of papers and books spread out all over the place. I was trying to do some homework to pass the time and to keep my mind occupied on something other than the deafening silence of being home alone.

"Fuck it. I can't concentrate," I sighed in aggravation while throwing my pencil down on the table and running my other hand through my ash blonde hair that I no longer wore in pigtails out of frustration.

"I need to know that he is okay," I whispered quietly to myself as I got up off of the couch and walked over to the window in the corner of the apartment behind the beautiful satin black grand piano of Soul's. I looked out the window that overlooked Death City. It was almost 5 in the evening and the sun was starting to set already seeing as it was the beginning of winter. I looked down at the streets that were surprisingly much emptier than usual this time of day. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and searched for the soul of my partner, the one that I missed so much, the one that I loved. He had already been gone nearly a month on this mission and Kid had refused to let me go seeing as his two death scythes were gone, he said he needed his strongest meister to stay put incase anything happened while Soul and Papa were gone and that I was to do my studies "like a good girl" as Kid had put it. I however didn't find the humor in that statement that he had.

"Soul!" I screamed as my legs gave out and I fell to the floor, landing on my knees.

"Where are you Soul?!" I asked to no one in particular seeing as I was home alone.

*_ring ring ring ring_*


	3. Phone Call

**Wow! Okay guys so I am really really sorry. It's been way too long since I posted or updated any of my stories on here. **** Things have been crazy, life has been crazy. Haha… so anyways, here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Nor will I ever.**

**"And hey sweetie,  
Well I need you here tonight,  
And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me  
Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it.  
I just feel complete when you're by my side,  
But I know you can't come home till they're singing,  
La, la la la, la la la"**

***If It Means A Lot To You-A Day To Remember**

*ring ring ring ring*

My phone was somewhere in the living room, I could hear the faint sound of it ringing but I couldn't move. I was frozen. What if Soul was dead?

"Baka, don't think like that," I shook my head at myself in frustration and slowly managed to get back up on my feet and ran to find my phone, thinking that it was just Soul calling to give me a hard time and ask how my day was like he tried to do often but it had been a couple of days since I heard from him.

"H-Hello?" I answered, my voice breaking a bit.

"Maka? Oh honey thank death you answered," Papa answered on the other end, in a serious, almost grave tone. Definitely not Death Scythes usual tone, especially if Maka was involved.

"Papa? What's wrong? Where's Soul? I can't find his souls wavelength anywhere! What's going on?" I just kept asking questions, kept talking, I was losing it and I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice and tears were threatening to start leaking from my eyes.

"Maka, honey, call down okay? Sit down, take a breath, and just relax." He stated from the other end with an agonizing sigh.

"No Papa! Where's Soul? Tell me where he is. Put him on the phone. I want to talk to him. I need to talk to him." I ignored all of my father's requests refusing to give up until I got my god damn answers.

"Honey bear, there has been an accident."


End file.
